Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!
Tsubomi Open My Heart.jpg Erikaopenmyheart.jpg Itsuki Open My Heart.jpg Yuri Open My Heart.jpg is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, the girls need their respective transformation devices (Heart Perfume for Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki. Yuir uses the Heart Pot) and Heart Seeds provided by their mascot partners. "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" is also the title of the transformation music track found on original soundtrack albums. The long version can be found in album Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack. Pretty Cure and Mascot partners During Itsuki's transformation phase, she hugs Poutporri before receiving her Heart Seed. List of Sequences Blossom — Episode 1 Marine — Episode 3 Blossom and Marine — Episode 4 Sunshine — Episode 23 Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine — Episode 25 Moonlight — Episode 33 Flower — Episode 44 Sequence Tsubomi to Blossom First, her Heart Perfume appears. Chypre creates Heart Seed for her. She shouts "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" 'She puts it to her Heart Perfume and the transformation begins. She sprays perfume to her top body, it creates Blossom's top and skirt. Then pink light creates her shoes. She sprays perfume many times to her hands, and it creates her gloves. Her haircolor changed, and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She jumps down and introduces herself. Erika to Marine First, her Heart Perfume appears. Coffret creates Heart Seed for her. Then she shouts '"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! 'She puts it to her Heart Perfume and the transformation starts. She sprays perfume to her top body, and makes circle with it. That creates Cure Marine's top and skirt. After that, blue light creates her shoes. She creates her gloves with her perfume. Her haircolor changed , and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her lower body and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins, and lands on the ground ,and then introduces herself. Itsuki to Sunshine First her Shiny Perfume appears. Her hair become longer, and Potpourri creates Heart Seed for her. Then she shouts "'Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!" 'She puts it to her Shiny Perfume and transformation begins. She creates variety patterns with her perfume. Then She creates Cure Sunshine's top and skirt with her perfume. She uses her perfume to create her shoes. Her haircolor changed, and her hair ornaments and earrings appears next. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins around, and introduces herself. Yuri to Moonlight First the Heart Pot explodes, and her Full Heart Seed is showing. She puts it to Heart Pot, and shouts "'Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She twist the button and then her face showing in the Heart Pot's Mirror. The Mirror sprakles and transformation starts. She spins around, spreads purple leaves and fly to sky. She flies down in Moonlight's full costume, her haircolor is changing and she puts pot to her breast, that creates her brooch. She touch her hair, that creates her hair ornaments and then she introduces herself. Trivia *The transformation for Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is unique, in which the girls are clothed in glowing dresses before their Cure costumes come on. In all other series, the girls have glowing bodies instead. *This transformation is the first in which the girls actively apply magic onto their bodies to gain their Cure costumes. All previous seasons had passive transformation sequences. This is followed by Smile Pretty Cure!'s transformation "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". *Though the Cures in this season are able to transform alone, they still need their mascot partners to grant them their Pretty Cure Seed, with the exception of Cure Moonlight, who already has part of her seed and derives the other half from the Heart Pot. *Because she lost her Heart Perfume, Cure Moonlight's transformation is the shortest. *Cure Flower's transformation sequence was not shown in full, only her introduction was shown. *In earlier episodes, Tsubomi and Erika transformed together in one scene if they were together to begin with. Gallery |-|Cure Blossom = {| | |-|Cure Marine = {| | |-|Dual = {| | |-|Cure Sunshine = {| | |-|Cure Moonlight = {| | |-|Cure Flower = {| | |-|Others = {| | Videos thumb|250px|left|Cure Blossom Transformationthumb|right|250px|Cure Marine Transformationthumb|250px|left|Cure Blossom & Cure Marine Transformationthumb|250px|right|Cure Sunshine Transformationthumb|250px|left|Cure Moonlight Transformation Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations